Desperado's
by Daizels
Summary: Camp Half-Blood Gone Cowboy. No Pairings Yet R&R. :D


**Chapter one:**

**The Gift of Fire**

The year is 1827 in the small town of Alpalo Leo Valdez sits inside the local pub, waiting for his partners. If things went well, he'd be rich in a fortnight and he'd be off the hook with the law.

"Valdez, what will it be today?" The bartender, Alberto Maracca asked.

"The usual Berto." Leo awnswered as the first of his partners plunked down next to him.

"Me too Berto, but make it a dubble. Leo, I've got news." Frank Zhang - the only Chinese immigrant in these parts, story is he's half Canadian. His black hair was in a buzz cut, while Leo left his own curly hair to grow. Frank always complained that Leo's hair would scare away the women, but Leo always pretended to be deaf when Frank said this.

"What news Frank?"

"That upstart Jackson found out about our plans and he wants in." Frank whispered as well as he could over the noise of the pub.

"Look at the bright side, if he's in, the law can't catch us." Frank thought for a moment, then grunted in agreement.

"Where's Jason?" Leo asked looking around.

"Last I heard he was fooling around in the Saloon."

"Reyna eh?" Leo asked smiling, poor old Jason was always trying his luck with the Saloon-owner Reyna Belle.

"Poor sot will never learn, will he?" Frank laughed stirring his drink.

"I suppose not. Have you-" Leo was cut off by a deafening scream.

"What in the?" Leo said as he ran outside to see what the commotion was all about. When he and Frank managed to squeeze to the front of the group of people observing the distutrbing scene in front of them, Leo saw the town- freak, Octavian, holding a kneeling girl by the hair. She was definitly indian and it looked like she was bleeding. It angered Leo a lot, his mama drilled it into him, women were to be treated with respect, no matter what race, his grandpa Sammy always told him that there was nothing worse than hitting a woman.

"Octavian! What do you think you're doing?!" Leo pushed up to where they stood.

"I caught this here Redneck on the outskirts of town, probably up to no good."Octavian said pulling harder at the girl's long braided hair, making her flinch with pain though she didn't let a sound escape her mouth.

"Leave her Octavian. She didn't do anything wrong." Leo said, pulling out his gun.

"Sticking up for a featherhead are we now?" Octavian sneered.

"No, I'm just being human." Leo said taking the girl away from Octavian's grasp.

"Yes, Valdez! Run away like the yellow-belly you are!" Leo paused and the terrified girl in his arms frantically whispered "No. No!" But Leo turned anyway glaring at Octavian, he put the girl as gently as he could into a surprised Frank's arms.

"Call me Yellow one more time." He said slowly.

"Leo Valdez. is. Nothing. But. A. Yellow. Bellied. Coward." Octavian said amd as fast as lightning Leo drew his gun and shot him in the thigh. Making him drop down to his knees, screaming in pain, but he was fast enough to pull out his own gun and he shot at Leo, but the brave indian girl had jumped in front of him. Leo caught her when she fell, Frank was next to him immediately, taking the girl from him and Leo pulled a rope out of his trusty saddle bag, he tied Octavian up and flung him over his shoulder like a sack of flour, Octavian was screaming and flailing, but it was no good. Leo was probably five-times stronger than him. Leo dumped him in an empty barrel. "I warned you." Leo said, kicking the barrel so it rolled down the hill on which the little town was perched.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS VALDEZ!" Octavian shriecked as he tumbled down the hill.

"Sure ya will."Leo said turning back to face the town's folk. They were cheering for him, but Leo ran towards Frank and the girl, her poncho was soaked with blood, she needed help, and quick. Leo gave one loud whistle and his horse, Festus, came running down the street towards him. He climbed on his bronze steed, Frank ran to him and handed him the girl, who seemed to be unconcious. She was on his lap and he held on to her while Frank stumbled on behind him.

"The Saloon Festus!" Leo said and his horse sped off with his passengers towards the other side of town, Leo knew Reyna would help. Not many knew this, but she grew up in an indian village, the Chief's daughter found her drifting in the river in a basket (like the story of Moses) She had moved to the town when she was 18 since she was white, no one could say anything. Reyna has always had a soft spot for indians.

They stopped in front of the Belle Saloon and Frank fell off the backside of Festus, but he came up running. He tripped over the stairs and ran into the Saloon yelling,"REYNA!" Leo climbed down from Festus, careful with the girl, he ran after Frank. The poor idiot was being scolded by Reyna,"Can't ya'll see I'm busy?! Of all the days to come in here and you pick today! I got fifteen girls who need trainin'. I don't have time for your-" She had spotted Leo and her mood changed instaintly. "Girls, we'll continue this tomorrow." she told the confused-looking showgirls. Normally Leo would be drooling at them and Reyna would chase him out with a broom, but things were a lot seriouser now."This way." She said opening a door near the stage. Leo quickly followed her, Frank trailling behind him.

"Set her down over here." Reyna said pointing to the table in the middle of the room. Leo put her down and Reyna shooed them out of the room," I'll call ya'll if she wakes! Go now! I need space!" Leo tried to protest, but even he was no match for Reyna.

"C'mon Leo. Let's go see where Jason got arrested this time."

About three hours later.

After three hours they finally found Jason passed out on his horse. He'd tied Tempest to a post so he wouldn't move and make him fall off. He was still seated in the saddle just incase, you never knew here in Alpalo.

"Should we do it?" Frank asked.

"Yes, we should." Leo answered.

"I did it last time, it's your turn now."

"My pleasure." Leo walked over to Tempest and quietly untied him. He then tiptoed over to his backside and slapped Jason as hard as he could on his butt. As he always did, Jason jumped and screamed while Tempest reared and ran away, letting Jason fall hard on his butt. This was a great source of entertainment for Leo and Frank.

"Whawazzat?!" Jason asked bewildered trying to stand up, but only accomplishing falling into the water crib in front of him.

"It was a -er.." Frank started trying to hold back laughter.

"Dog! Yes, a dog scared Tempest!" Leo helped, having the same problem as Frank.

"But you tried to fight him off!" Frank supplied.

"And you faught very bravely."

"But when you rose to make the final strike..."

"Tempest reared and you slipped and bonked your head." Leo was now very near dying of laughter, because Jason was believeing every word the told him, he was nodding like it was all coming back to him.

"Well, help a hero up, why won't ya?" Jason said extdening his arms, because he was kind of stuck in the mud at the bottom. Frank and Leo decided that he could possibly pull them in too, so they threw him a rope (stupid, because it was barely a meter deep, but you never know here in Alpalo.)

Jason had just got a tight grip on the rope and Frank and Leo had just started to pull when Reyna came around the corner. Jason gasped and let go of the rope, splashing back into the crib while Leo and Frank went flying into the mud behind them.

Reyna laughed at the scene. Then said,"Leo, she woke up. Thought ya would wanna to know."

Leo sat up quickly and followed Reyna, leaving the other two to work out their unfortunate events.

Once outside the room where the girl was, Reyna said,"He shot her in her left shoulder and it looks like he hit her quite a few times too. But like most indians, she's tough." She opened the door and Leo saw the girl properly for the first time. She had very long dark hair braided with feathers and beads. She had pretty brown eyes, which Leo couldn't help, but notice. Her arm was in a sling.

"Howdy ma'am. I'm Valdez, Leo Valdez." Awkwardly bowing, while taking of his hat like a gentleman.

"You. You were the one who saved me?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am. May I know your name?"

"I am Milotta." She said.

"So, what are ya doin' in these parts ma'am?"

"My lady sent me. She asked me to bring to her five of the bravest."

"Er- ok I'll bite, even though I have no idea what you're talking about, who are they?" He asked.

"This will tell me,"She said and placed a red stone on Leo's hand. The stone started glowing bright red. Flames burst from the stone and wrapped around Leo, Milotta stood back and watched in awe. "What's happening?!" He struggled against the flames, which didn't burn him.

"You are one of the five, you have recieved the power of fire." Milotta said bowing down.

**So How Is It? :D**


End file.
